Genetic Dinosaur
by PainX65
Summary: Indominus Rex wasn't the only genetic hybrid that was created. They decided to create a different genetic hybrid after the Indominus to gather even more tourists to Jurassic World.


**Genetic Dinosaur**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World_

Chapter 1

Jurassic World a fully functioning park on Isla Nublar, a remote island that was intended to be the site of Jurassic Park the predecessor of Jurassic World that was closed and abandoned before it could open due to multiple containment breaches.

Jurassic World followed in the footsteps of its predecessor with living dinosaurs. It has elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. It also was a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course.

The park got over 20,000 tourists a day. However despite this the park started to decline in profits so they decided to create a genetic hybrid known as Indominus Rex, a hybrid with the DNA of a Gigantosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, Tryannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Cuttlefish, Tree Frog and an unspecified number of modern animals.

Even though they were happy with one new species they created another genetic hybrid, it had Spinosaurus, Mosasaurus, Pteranodon, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops and other animal DNA. When the Genetic Dinosaur reaches adulthood it would have the body of a Spinosaurus without the spine, the tail of an Ankylosaurus and its spiky armour on its back. The four tail spikes of the Stegosaurus, the two top horns of the Triceratops but much shorter, the wings of the Pteranodon that only appear when submerged under water to help it swim acting almost like a wing suit and the Mosasurus' second set of teeth and its inherited swimming ability with its lung capacity.

Even though the Indominus Rex twins hatched recently they already started on making another genetic dinosaur. They went through many names for the dinosaur. They used Giga, Compso, Drypto, Clao, Krito, Apato, Peloro and Saurus in trying to make a name for the dinosaur combing each word with some including or sometimes all of them. They tried words like Dominum and Kyriarchos trying to make a similar name to the Indominus Rex.

In the end they settled with Invicta Dux or Invictasaurus Dux. They then placed a single egg in a room just like the Indominus Rex and waited for their second creation to hatch. They really wanted to outdo themselves after the Indominus Rex hatchlings.

 _Few Years Later_

Years have passed since Dux was hatched. They nicknamed the Indominus Indy and nicknamed the Invicta, Dux. During the years the female Indominus ate her sibling while the Invictasaurus seemed to mind his own business. Yes the second genetic hybrid was a male.

Both Indy and Dux were smart dinosaurs each with their own unique personality. Indy was shown to be more curious about itself while Dux seemed to be… lazy?

Wait what?

While being just as deadly and dangerous as Indy but chose to sleep in the sun. Maybe it was because most of his DNA was from herbivores and fish eating carnivores. They added a swimming pool for Dux and he seemed to be more active after it was installed.

Dux was a rare combination of a carnivore and an herbivore. He ate any meat given to him and occasionally ate the plants in his paddock.

"So you want me to inspect these two dinosaurs before they are put on exhibition?" Ex-marine Owen Grady asked the female next to him.

"One more than the other but yes" The female Claire Dearing said.

"They have both been in captivity for years and…wait what do you mean one than the other?"

Claire sighed and directed Mr Grady over to the Invicta Dux. "Like I said with the Indominus Rex, the Invicta Dux or Invictasaurus Dux responses differently from the Indominus and another hybrid"

"What are their names?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What are their names?" Owen asked.

"The Indominus was nicknamed Indy while the Invicta was nicknamed Dux" Claire answered.

"Indy and Dux… wait another hybrid?" Owen then saw Claire nod as they walked to the glass where they could watch Dux. "So that's the Invictasaurus Dux?"

"Yes one of the two hybrids"

"How did you get two different species to breed?"

"We didn't breed them" Claire told the ex-marine. "Both Indominus and Invicta were genetically made"

Claire then pressed a button that dropped a large piece of meat. Dux didn't come to the meat. "Search for him" Claire said to one of the guards who pressed a button bring up the screen showing Dux sleeping in the sun.

Dux yawned and then stood up and walked over to the large piece of meat he smelled on the way he took a few leaves and started to eat them.

"It's both a carnivore and an herbivore?" Owen asked as he watched Dux approach the meat and then started to it eat.

When Dux finished his meal he seemed to stretch and then took another nap. "So…" Owen dragged on.

"His lazy" Claire said.

"As he reacted negatively to anyone who entered before?" The ex-marine asked.

"Surprisingly no" The operations directed said. "He has not reacted in a negative fashion towards the workers"

Owen looked at her before turning back to see Dux looking at him. "I'm going in"

Claire turned to him but he was already gone. Owen cautiously walked towards Dux who turned away from him but kept an eye on him. Owen raised his hand and could swore saw Dux roll his eyes at him.

As Owen's hand came closer to Dux the large dinosaur turned towards him making Owen back away. Dux growled and opened his mouth as he approached the trainer.

Owen Grady was worried as no alarms were ringing and nobody made an attempt to try and save him until Owen was covered in saliva while a tongue licked his whole body. He had no clue what happened but saw Dux walking away.

Dux curled up under a tree in the paddock while Owen looked at Claire and then back to Dux. He had never experienced this except a few times with a velociraptor named Blue. "I guess he sees me as an…" He started until he hearding growling. "…pet? Servant?" Owen finished cautiously and swore he saw Dux nod once before resting his head on a soft patch of grass in the paddock.

"So…we are nothing but his servants and pets huh" Owen said before walking back into the room.

"So what do you think?" Claire asked the trainer.

"Well he seems to be laidback and lazy and he had a curious look in his eyes" Owen said. "I think he will be fine… now for Indy" Claire nodded and took Owen to see the Indominus Rex.

As they left Dux looked over to where the pair of humans once were before looking in the direction of where Indy was located. Dux looked towards the paddock door then towards the sky he gave a soft low growl.

While Indy was a clever girl he was a 'good' boy. Humans were SO easy to deceive.

 **Watched the Jurassic World Movie and afterwards got three different story ideas for it.**

 **Glossary**

Dinosaur Name

To save you the trouble of looking up what these means if you don't already know

Giga = Savage Giant

Compso = Elegant

Drypto = Wounding

Clao = Break or Crush

Krito = Chosen

Apato = Deceptive

Peloro = Monstrous

Saurus = Lizard

Dominum = Lord

Kyriarchos = Sovereign

Dux = Leader

Invicta = Invincible


End file.
